imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Almina county name etymologies
This is a list of the seventy-nine counties in Almina and their name etymologies. A *Allamina County: named after the Allamanna Parkufo tribe *Almina County: named after the state of Almina; the state's name itself is derived from the name of the tribe mentioned above. B *Barrson County: named after Dragoonasag Revolutionary war hero James Barrson. *Belcher County: named after Ralph Alducour Belcher, a soldier in the Battle of Authonome. *Bennewell County: name derived from the Parkufo word for "corner by the river", referring to its location in the southwest corner of the state by the Southton River. *Bergen County: named after J. Baxter Bergen, a former Governor of Almina. *Blayne County: named after Michael Judley Blayne, a soldier who fought in the Battle of the Peregos. *Bobbenne County: named after T. J. Bobbenne, an explorer who was among the first English-speaking settlers to settle Almina *Boldin County: named after Jordson Boldin, a businessman from Persiana. *Bradshaw County: named after Jord Bradshaw, a former governor of Persiana. *Brandyn County: named after Stuart S. Brandyn, a former governor of the Beltan Territory. *Brannon County: named after John M. Brannon, a businessman from Salviana. *Branson County: named for surveyor J. Mykol Branson (1801-1879) *Break County: named for Paul Break, who fought in the Dragoonasag Revolution. *Bullock County: named for Rohn Bullock, a former Almina governor. *Burker County: named for J. D. Burker, a former Almina High Court judge. C *Chanauga County: name derived from the Parkufo word for "where the river valley meets the hills", referring to the fact that the northern portion of the county is in the Southton River Valley, and the southern portion is in a hilly region. *Charles County: named for Jord Charles, a former governor of Penoshia. *Clarke County: named for Brian H. Clarke, a soldier who fought in the Dragoonasag Revolution. E *Eubanks County: named after S. N. Eubanks, a former governor of Penoshia. F *Feldton County: named after Feldton, Vegetano, hometown of county founder John Mehridge. *Forrestt County: named after Jason Forrestt, a businessman from Vegetano (lived 1804-1872). *Fryesworth County: named after Gabe Fryesworth of Vegetano, who fought in the Dragoonasag Revolution (lived 1721-1814). G *Gaston County: named after Charles Noupon Gaston, who fought in the Battle of the Peregos (lived 1811-1856). *George County: named after Matthew Xalan George, a Dragoonasag Revolutionary War hero. *Granvillah County: named after Granvillah, Vegetano, the hometown of founder Hugh Moguessen. H *Haag County: named after Paul Zonapath Haag *Harrell County: named for surveyor Narwin Harrell (lived 1810-1862). *Harrison County: named for Frouth Harrison, who fought in the Battle of the Peregos (lived 1814-1865). I *Innamonta County: name derived from a Parkufo word for "great city", referring to an acient Parkufo city located near what is now the city of Innamonta. J *Jackson County: named for Jordson Jackson (1724-1801), a Dragoonasag Revolutionary War hero. *Jahogan County: named for Tyler Jahogan (1852-1926), a former Almina senator. *Jameson County: named for H. Jord Jameson (1816-1866), who fought in the Battle of the Peregos. *Jebb County: named for James E. Jebb (1800-1879), a governor of the Vacania Territory. *Jebson County: named for Frouth Jebson (1814-1877), a former Almina governor. *Jenkins County: named for M. H. Jenkins, a soldier in the Battle of Authonome and the Battle of the Peregos. L *Lakefield County: named for its county seat, Lakefield. *Laww County: named for Charles Laww (born Charles Jarrin Law), a former governor of Persiana. *Lennian County: named for Oscar Lennian (1806-1859), a surveyor. *Love County: named for Al Love, a colonist who started the city of Snapshot Valley, Vegetano. M *McCullah County: named for Augustus McCullah (1808-1900), a surveyor. *McDonald County: named for Jordson McDonald, a Dragoonasag Revolutionary War soldier. *Milland County: named for Howard Milland (1802-1885), an explorer. *Miltanassee County: name said to have been derived from a Parkufo word for "in the east", referring to the county's location in eastern Almina. *Mitchell County: named for J. Hyll Mitchell, a governor of the Vacania Territory. N *Nichalas County: named for Ronald H. Nichalas (1824-1885), a senator from Almina. *North Turner County: named for Hyll Turner (1799-1845), a senator from Almina O *Odom County: named for H. M. Odom, an entrepreneur from Winston, Salviana. P *Pike County: named for Jordson Pike, one of the writers of the Dragoonasag Constitution. *Plymouth County: named after the village of Plymouth, Vegetano, which no longer exists. *Pradam County: named for Jameson Pradam (1795-1881), a soldier in the Battle of Authonome and the Battle of the Peregos. *Pullham County: named for John Pullham, a nominee for Governor of Persiana. R *Red Hill County: named after Red Hill, which is located in the county. *Rhode County *Roberts County: named for Jordy S. Roberts, a former mayor of Almino. *Robertson County: named for Hyler Robertson (1805-1869), a war hero (Battle of the Peregos). *Ross County: named for Frouth Ross, a Dragoonasag Revolutionary War soldier. *Ryans County: named for Jackson Ryans, a Persiana governor. S *Saille County *Salviana County *Shelton County *Shopp County *Stellers County *Stephens County *Stone County T *Tennessawa County *Thames County *Travor County *Trenton County *Turner County *Tylt County U *Urbank County *Ustacada County V * Voth County: named after businessman Jord Gerald Voth. W *Wesson County *Willison County *Wright County Z *Zeigler County *Zord County Category:Almina Category:Lists